1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of rectilinear recorders.
More particularly, this invention involves an improved brush holder which is mounted on a continuously moving belt loop of insulating material carrying a contact means so that successive sweeps of the recording sheet are made as the recording sheet moves in a direction perpendicular to the belt travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art many indicating instruments have been used in conjunction with a sonar transmitter and receiver for indicating by a flashing light the time of travel and correspondingly the depth of a reflecting interface below the surface of a body of water, which is traversed by the vehicle carrying the sonar transmitter. Similarly, curvilinear recorders have been made using the same principles of a rotating arm carrying a contact wire that is carried across a wide strip of paper that is sensitive to electrical potential so that a curved record can be made of a potential applied to the wire.
Other types of rectilinear recorders have been used in which an electrical contact wire is carried by a moving belt to convey electrical signals to a sensitized paper. It is to this type apparatus that the present invention is directed.